everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Noella Page
Good morning, evening, Once upon a time or whatever time it is for you. My name is Noella Page. I'm supposed to become the narrator of this one tale-you may have heard of it, judging by your choice of site. Unfortunately I sound like a croaky frog prince at the moment so I can't really narrate. My younger sister Brooke seems to be taking pretty well to the role though. You know her right? The little gremlin who pushes her romantic agenda on secondary characters who are lacking in meaningful screentime? Heh yeah that's the one. I love her anyways though. Oh wait, this is my introductory paragraph, correct? Uh ok, the time is Tuesday the fourteenth of August and it's a quiet albeit not a very sensible time. 3:11 am is it? Oh, was i just supposed to give the year of my introduction? Then scratch that last bit, it's mid 2018. I'm the daughter of the narrators, but I lose my voice… a lot. It definitely complicates the ‘narration’ thing, huh? Well still, there's more than one way to tell a story I suppose. So my way is going to be through writing. There's so much detail that can go into a fairytale telling, and I'd love to tell the stories in ways that can maximise their potential! There's this desire to be remembered at Ever After, so if I could write each story to be truly sincere and capture the personalities of the people in the story… I think I could help create something truly wonderful. Oh, I'm sorry, i might have a tendency to ramble! Character Personality I'd say I'm pretty laid back… or maybe I'm just quiet. I sorta prefer doing my own thing most of the time, which usually involves writing. Hmm... I can be pretty darn determined when it comes to achieving the things I want and standing up for my beliefs! Which include things like... the fact that what the eah students are doing and are gonna do in future is just as worthwhile as the older stories! And integrity, cause bending someone's will and messing with timelines is kindaaa evil. You should always respect someone's character, even if they don't act the way you want to! A tip for life and for character writing i suppose! Oh wait that's not even a personality trait is it? Uh, ok so for balance should I list some flaws?... oh dear that's sort of embarassing People say that I don't sound very expressive, but I wouldn't call myself deadpan. Just… limp i guess. I don't know, maybe I'm describing myself with too much detail for a first person description. Well… I think a lot. Think a lot more than i speak. So maybe I've just been on the receiving end of one too many introspections? Ha ha maybe… Nuances are always so hard to explain… Especially when it's show don't tell right? Ha ha… well I'm on a lower level of reality than you so… I know I can only really be fictional which limits the amount of nuance and description i can truly give. But existential crises are kind of… well some truths of the world can't be considered for too long cause they'll make you miserable. I'd rather focus on day-to-day things like buying crepes and sorting books. Being an unnuanced character is ok by me if it makes writing about… well, me easier to write. I like using big words but i dont really like description… i dunno. I also apologise a bit too much. Sorry. Appearance Uhh I'm... refer to above picture. Fairy tale – Pretty much as many as I can manage. How the Story Goes As a narrator, I'm pretty much the one who's supposed to tell the story. It's pretty neat, I'm not complaining! Oh, but I'm probably not going to be the speaking kind of narrator, cause I keep losing my voice as I'm sure you're sick of hearing by now (ha ha ha) No, I'm gonna be tackling the written narration! If I do it right maybe I can squeeze in the newer stories like whatever Raven's doing nowadays! Which is why I should probably work more on my writing style! I'll do my best! ---- Thank you for reading. I hope you have a nice happily ever after. Or just the rest of your day. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Narrators Category:Royals